Glass Ballerina
by bambi1994
Summary: Slightly AU. Belle, a former ballet dancer pre-curse, promises Rumple a ballet show.


A/N: Hi guys~ I really loved the idea of a Rumbelle!ballet fic, and all the beautiful tumblr posts that were centered around the prompt, and wanted to take a shot at it. I would suggest listening to this composition To You by Big Rice - Piano on youtube while reading, due to it being the composition I had in mind that Belle was dancing to. I also want to thank my lovely friends, Megan, Morgan, and Vanessa who looked this over multiple times and for giving me suggestions on improvement. You guys are extremely wonderful! Well, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Belle stared at her reflection in the mirror. Turning her body to and fro, examining how her new leotard fit her, enjoying how the skirt bottom flicked against her tight clad legs. She hadn't worn anything like this since she was a young girl dancing around her father's house. Even then, none of the old leotard or recital costumes had felt as special as this simple blue leotard.

The different feeling could've been caused by the special occasion Belle had deemed for this particular leotard, and its greater significance it held over the vast amounts of leotards and recital costumes she had worn in the past. Tonight this leotard was meant to be seen by her lover, Rumplestiltskin, when she would dance for him.

She smiled at the memory of making the deal with her a few weeks back. Belle had begged and begged for Rumple to play the piano for her, telling him how much she adored the sound of the instrument, only to be met with his relentless refusals. He constantly argued with her that he was out of practice and that he'd have to get around to tuning the grand piano that sat in his sitting room.

It wasn't until she mentioned her past of dance, ballet in particular, and dancing alongside piano accompaniments, that she had peaked his interest. He had asked her, hypothetically of course, if she would make a deal with him involving him playing the piano for her. Belle knew that Rumple wouldn't force her into anything that made her uncomfortable, fully knowing he'd back off of the subject if it was obvious she was uneasy, but she was willing to dance for him in exchange to hear him play the piano specifically for her.

Once the piano was in a proper playing condition the following day, no doubt with the help of some magic, Belle assumed, both sat side by side on the wooden bench. That night's conversation easily flowed into the brunette's brain, her face lighting up with a small smile.

"_I'm surprised you never came to see any of my recitals." she said after awhile, the final piano note fading._

"_It came across my mind a few times."_

_She studied Rumple as his body relaxed, fingers still caressing the piano keys, as her eyebrows furrowed._

"_Did you know I was in Storybrooke then?" Belle couldn't pinpoint why she wanted to ask all these unanswered questions now, not that they truly mattered, but she couldn't stop her curiosity._

"_Aye. I saw you leaving the studio one day on my way to the shop, and I couldn't believe my eyes."_

"_Why didn't you introduce yourself?"_

"_Didn't think you'd want an old man coming on to you after your performances."_

_Belle playfully hit his shoulder at that comment._

"_Rumple, you know I wouldn't have minded. I would've been more likely to come on to you first anyways."_

_She heard him chuckle at that, watching him gingerly removing his hands from the keys and onto his lap. Silence passed over them that made Belle ponder if she should ask her next question._

"_Did you think of coming to see me after the curse was lifted?"_

_Belle looked over at him hopefully, sucking her bottom lip in between her teeth. She could tell he was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the sudden interrogation, but she had to know._

"_I thought you were dead Belle, for so many years. But knowing you were safe and alive was enough for me."_

"_But that's not the real reason is it?"_

_His gaze shifted downwards, away from her, as if he were ashamed._

" _I...I was afraid you would still hate me for throwing you out of the castle back in our home land."_

_A small smile made its way onto the brunette's face. Even in this new land, he was still the same Rumple she had known and loved. Her arms automatically reached out for his face, softly turning his face so he'd be looking at her._

"_Rumplestiltskin, how many times do I need to tell you that I was never mad and fought so many times to find you again?"_

_She felt the rough stubble on his cheek as he nuzzled his face into her hands, a sigh slipping past his lips._

"_I know love."_

_"I was worried about you once the curse was lifted you know..."_

_Belle watched as his eyes quirked up at her statement._

_"While we were cursed, I had heard rumors about you, Mr. Gold, here. I always thought they were rubbish and that you couldn't be as terrible as others described."_

_"Then why didn't you come and find out for yourself?"_

_"Oh I wanted to, believe me, but with the studio's schedule and how tired I was after each performance, I never got around to it."_

_"Though once it was lifted, why didn't you come then?"_

_"Same reasons I guess." She paused, a light flush ghosting her pale cheeks before continuing, "I suppose I was just as scared as you, afraid you wouldn't want to see me again at first. Plus we still felt we had obligations to the dance studio, especially to the little kids who were taking lessons during the curse, so that kept me pretty busy. I passed by your shop every day though once the curse was lifted, hoping to see you in there so I could give you a piece of my mind on our unfinished business."_

_Belle heard him chuckle at her quip as he placed his hands on top of hers. The brunette knew that Rumple knew the rest of the story. About how she barged in one day, his face turning white as if he had seen a ghost, intending to tell him off. Instead, before she could get a word out, she felt his arms wrapping tightly around her waist and his lips were instantly pressing against her own in forgiveness. _

_"The moment I stepped into that shop after the curse, I regretted every second I brushed off our meeting."_

_She noticed he relaxed a bit after that, tension still visibly harbored, but he looked a little more at peace now._

_There were no more words that Belle could utter that would make him feel completely better, Belle knew that. She gently coaxed him forward a bit, placing butterfly kisses along every inch of his face she could reach._

"_Let's go to bed." she whispered in between kisses._

_Belle felt Rumple's head not against her lips as she attempted to kiss away all the pain he was holding in._

Tonight she was determined to make up for those years that they had missed, deal or no deal in place, where they could've been together and happy. Belle knew she couldn't go back in time and change the events that had happened during the curse, but she would try her best to fill in the gaps of what he had missed. Rumple had done his part, unbeknownst to him, by playing the piano more often since that night they had talked.

Through the course of the week Belle had noticed how truly skilled a pianist her Rumple was. It almost surprised her that nobody at the studio had sought him out to play for recitals, or that he hadn't thought to audition, but she also knew how terrified the town was of him, everybody going out of their way to avoid him at any cost and how cowardly Rumple could be.

Taking a look at herself one last time in the mirror, smoothing over her skirt again out of nervousness, the brunette nodded her head in reassurance. No matter what had happened in the past years during the curse, Belle was going to show Rumple how much it meant to her that he opened up such a vulnerable side of himself to her by dancing for him.

"Dover, I think I'm ready to go."

Belle grabbed her pointe shoes off the bed before she went downstairs to meet Dover. She couldn't help the secretive smile that made itself present on her face, thinking about how surprised Rumple would be tonight.

"Okay, open your eyes."

"Belle, why are we in a dance studio?"

"Well you remember how I promised I'd dance for you earlier this week?"

She could tell by how wide his eyes had gone that he wasn't quite expecting this. Smirking, Belle took Rumple by the hands and led him towards the empty piano in the studio. She could sense Rumple's eyes grazing over her body, taking in the sight of her slim body in her leotard. Belle felt her skin growing slightly flush as they neared the piano. The brunette let out a startled squeak when she felt fingers roaming up her side. Turning around, she looked Rumple in the eye, his face feigning innocence while his fingers lazily explored, with an expression of surprise that quickly turned into one of scolding.

"Rumple, I won't be able to dance for you if you keep that up." Belle swatted his fingers away playfully, her expression coy.

"Oh my dear, the mere idea of you dancing for me is enough to hold me over."

"A deal is a deal though Rumple, remember?"

She watched as his face twisted into a smile, a sign he was charmed by her quoting his own words. Biting her lip, a habit she knew that held so much power over her Rumple, Belle slowly pushed him down onto the piano bench with her fingers. She shifted her gaze so that it was level with that of her lover's and let her fingers gently roam over his shirt.

"Play something for me." she whispered.

Belle could feel Rumple's eyes on her as she slipped away from him and moved to the center of the cleared space. She never felt his eyes leave her body once, even as she slipped into her pointe shoes and lace them up around her legs, his eyes almost boring themselves into her skin while she prepared her body. The brunette looked into his eyes from across the room while she stretched, moving her body slowly into the splits, a loving, reassuring smile settling on her face.

She continued to watch him look at her over the distance through her stretching, noticing a glaze glossing over his eyes, finally standing up from the floor when she felt ready, and heard his fingers shakily touched the piano keys over the deafening silence. She heard his fingers fumble slightly while he tried to find a proper melody.

Belle took in a deep breath, counting off under her breath, before she moved into first position. The brunette effortlessly bent into a grand plie, the melody beginning to flow into her body. She pulled herself back up gracefully and shifted her body into third position. Her cursed memories were rushing through her mind and into her body. Despite the cursed memories giving her a skill she never possessed in their homeland, the ballet steps easily flowed through naturally, and began leading her before she could process what she was doing.

She snuck in a look over at Rumple, his eyes still trained on her as the melody played, before gliding onto the points of her shoes. The soft melody Rumple was playing began to envelope itself around Belle's body and guide her along. The brunette took in a breath while she arranged her arms so they were in front of her body. Turning her head slightly, shifting her weight into her right foot, she gently swung her left leg out from behind and placed it next to her right.

Counting off the pace the melody was playing off, Belle matched her twirls to the time.

'_One and two, three, four, five and six.'_

Every time she spun, her head would precisely snap to her focal point. Belle continued to spin, her body leading her towards where Rumple was seated, her body languidly matching the tempo as it sped up. As she got closer, Belle could make out that Rumple wasn't looking down at the keys like he had been all week while he played the piano. Instead, his eyes were solely focused on hers, his fingers looking as if they had a mind of their own while they played. Belle's footing fumbled a bit, being too distracted by how Rumple was looking at her, halting her twirls.

The brunette quickly shifted her body into an outstretched pose to regain her balance, one arm behind her, the other curled above her head, and her left leg hoisted into the air. The skirt of her leotard brushed against her lifted leg, swaying gently as she lowered herself back down into fifth position.

At this point it was hard for Belle to tell where her physical self began and where the musical atmosphere ended. Both were so far entwined to the point that it felt almost natural for Belle to be a part of the music. Almost as if she actually was a glass ballerina doll in a music box, and Rumple was the beautiful music tinkering out of the small box. The two aspects needing each other to survive, the gears that let out the music also allowing the glass ballerina to twirl within the box. If one were to stop, the other would surely too.

The tempo began to slow as she adjusted herself, her skirt flicking against her legs again. She bit her lip, catching her breath, before twirling to face the opposite side of the room. The brunette took a few small steps, balancing on her pointes with ease, which picked up in speed as she moved further away from the piano. Placing all her weight into her right leg, she leaped into the air, arms forming an 'L' shape horizontal to the ground. Once her left foot touched the floor, Belle immediately shifted her weight so she could leap again with her right foot leading this time.

She felt as if she were flying when she took the second leap. Belle again thought of a glass ballerina. Except this time the glass ballerina was able to step out of the box and do so much more than spin. She was able to move her arms and express herself to her full extent. Unlike during the pre-cursed time, Belle could truly feel herself filling in the hole she felt was missing when she danced. It was almost as if she herself was trapped in that wooden box, stuck on the same repeating loop. Though as she heard Rumple's fingers brushing past the piano keys, it felt as if everything would lead up to this. His piano playing was the catalyst she needed to release her from the contents of that wooden box that were the years with the curse intact.

As the piano music continued on, never faltering for a second while Belle knew his eyes were solely on her, she landed gracefully on her pointes. The brunette slowly turned to face him, as small smile creeping onto her face. She took in one final breath before extending out her right leg, her foot in the pretties point she could manage. Putting all her weight onto her left pointe, Belle threw her weight into her left hip as she begun to spin in a pirouette. Her focus point was again Rumple as she spun, her leg kicking out every few seconds to keep her momentum going. She continued to spin for a few beats before she slowed her spins down to match the tempo.

When her slowing came to an almost stop, Belle extended her right leg behind her as her weight was put into her left leg yet again. With her arms moving from a semi-circle position to straight behind her, the music beginning to soften, she closed her eyes as she began to soak everything in. Belle felt a rush of emotions flood over her, a serene smile on her face, as she felt her body growing warm. The brunette couldn't recall any other time she had performed where she felt this full. Everything felt like it was falling into place finally, and Belle couldn't find a reason to argue.

Once the last note had rung out on the piano, Belle gasping for breath, she dropped out of the allonge she was holding, returning back to first position. She felt as her smile was going to tear her face in two once she saw the pure look of love on Rumple's face across the room.

She watched as Rumple slowly stood up from the bench, beginning to make his way towards her.

"Oh Belle, that was absolutely beautiful."

Another blush was creeping up onto Belle's face as her breathing returned to normal and he drew closer.

"I'm a little out of practice, so that wasn't the best I could do."

"You're just being humble my dear."

A small gasp escaped her lips as Rumple pulled her hips flush against his. If she had any intention left of getting her breathing back to normal, it was a lost cause now. Belle looked up into his face, the sweetest smile she had ever seen was plastered onto his face, and it made her heart flutter even more.

Her fingers easily found their way into his hair, tangling themselves in the long locks, out of the building affection she felt running deep inside of herself. Rumple groaned in response to the action. His groan caused Belle to smirk, leaning in to press her lips softly against his. Fingers still in his hair, the brunette lightly tugged on the locks.

"Don't do that sweetheart, or I'll have to jump you right here." he said against her lips.

Belle smirked at his quip, placing her hands on his shoulders to pull him closer, and ground her hips lightly into his.

"I guess you'll have to do something about that then."

"Why you little…"

She looked into his eyes, noting the small gleam in his eyes, as she bat her eyelashes at him. Belle knew Rumple has a weak spot for her when she did that, and she used that to her full advantage when she wanted her way, or rather wanted Rumple to have his way with her. It was all the encouraging he needed before she felt herself being tackled, rather impressive for someone with a limp Belle thought, to the floor of the dance studio.

When her back hit the floor, she no sooner felt Rumple's hands gliding over the fabric of her leotard. The touch of his fingers made her muscles clench in anticipation, making her skin crawl while he touched the layers over her skin.

"Rumple…" she whined.

"Patience my pet."

Her body shivered at the tone of his voice, full of love with a hint of lust. Belle's back arched slightly as she felt Rumple's hands trail down her stomach. A gasp escaped her lips when Rumple's fingers lightly dug into her hips, lifting them up to his own hips.

Belle rotated her hips again, trying to gain any kind of friction she could. A chuckle escaped Rumple's lips and Belle's heart raced at the sound.

"Please." Belle whispered.

Once the words had slipped past her lips, she felt her hips beginning to fall softly to the floor and Rumple's hands moving upwards. Feelings Rumples fingers hook into the top of her leotard, Belle quickly slipped her arms out of the rough fabric as Rumple pulled it down. The fabric slid down her trim body, bunching at her hips. The leotard wasn't left there for long though. As quickly as it had been bunched on her hips, she could feel Rumple slipping his fingers into her tights so he could pull both down her legs. With some adjusting, mainly Rumple shifting himself off of Belle's hips momentarily, the brunette was left clad in her pastel blue bra and panties.

"Clothes off, now." she panted.

With a snap of his fingers, Belle watched a cloud of purple smoke cover Rumple. She rolled her eyes with a short chuckle, not surprised he'd use magic to rid himself of his clothes. When the smoke cleared, she saw that he was wearing only his boxers now.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much."

Belle reached up towards Rumple's neck, pulling him on top of her again and into a kiss. The brunette felt Rumple's hands ghosting over her quivering skin, his hands hovering above her breasts. She nudged herself against his hands, hissing at the friction it created. Taking her, almost, silent cue, Belle felt Rumple's right hand slip behind her back and effortlessly unhooking her bra clasp. The piece of fabric slid against her tender skin as Rumple unceremoniously pulled it off and cast it aside.

The second the fabric was discarded, the brunette felt warmth encasing her breast. A sigh slipped through her lips that was quickly followed by a light string of tiny moans. In response to her sounds, the brunette felt rough fingers kneading her other breast. Belle's back arched again as her hands moved up from Rumple's neck and up into his hair. She gasped when Rumple's teeth began to lightly graze over her nipple, in turn causing her to tug gently on his long locks.

A sudden coolness rushed past her taut nipple, a whimper escaping from the loss of contact. Belle looked at Rumple with pleading eyes, her fingers still tangled in his hair, while he placed light kisses along her collar bones. She felt his hands shifting, moving to the sides of her ribcage, his thumbs brushing over her rosy nipples.

"My little dancer."

Her body shivered at the possessiveness dripping in his voice, her nerves heightening with every touch.

Belle briefly thought of the glass ballerina that represented herself. Just as easily as his music had allowed her to step out of the wooden box and stretch her body, his voice called her back home. His voice softly tucked her back into place in the small wooden box, promising her more chances to spread her metaphorical wings, but also promising her a spot where she was loved and admired fully within that box.

She was brought out of her thoughts when her fingers slipped out of the hair she had been holding onto, and she felt Rumple's lips leaving small kisses down her body. Belle looked down at Rumple continued to kiss further down her. A sharp breath came out of Belle when she felt his hands sliding up and down her body once Rumple had reached the top of her panties. Belle took in another sharp breath when Rumple's teeth began to trail against her skin.

An almost inhuman noise left her mouth when Rumple's mouth moved closer to where she wanted him. She could feel her wetness pooling in her panties, threatening to leak onto the floor. His mouth ghosted over where her opening was, lightly nipping at the fabric.

"Rumple." she warned, her eyes glaring down at him.

A crooked smile appeared on his face when he looked back up at her before she could feel his fingers hooking themselves into her panties. With a swift movement her panties were thrown off into the abyss of the dance studio, leaving her naked on the wooden floor.

Before she could protest Rumple's further teasing, her mouth grew slack once she felt an added warmth between her legs. The pressure of his tongue running up and down between her folds left the smaller of the two squirming. More moans slipped past her lips when Rumple's nose brushed over her clit. Her hips bucked up, looking for any kind of friction she could get.

She felt strong hands gripping onto her hips, an obvious attempt to keep her still, as Rumple's tongue brushed over her small bundle of nerves. Belle tried moving closer toward Rumple's mouth, but was met with his firm hands keeping her in place. The brunette groaned, her fingers finding their way back into the other's hair. If she wasn't allowed to move her hips, she'd make damn sure Rumple knew she was done with being teased.

Suddenly she felt teeth grazing over her clit. The second Rumple's teeth, alternating with his tongue over the sensitive nub, Belle's vision was growing into a fuzzy bliss.

"God, Rumple." she moaned.

"Come for me little dancer." he said from between her legs.

The muscles in her stomach clenched, and the pressure in her lower abdomen pulsated lightly. Belle knew she wouldn't hold out for long if the pressure from Rumple's tongue exploring her most intimate parts like that. His teeth grazed past her clit again, causing the final tipping point Belle's body could take. Her body shook lightly, hips bucking against Rumple's firm grip, as tiny gasps escaped her lips while she was pushed over the edge.

While she was coming down from her high, she felt Rumple's tongue soothing her back down and lapping up her juices. A lazy smile appeared on her face when he pulled back. Belle tilted her head downward so she could look at her lover, noticing the mixture of love and lust dancing through his eyes. She lifted her hand delicately, more akin to limp, and crooked her finger. It didn't take long for him to catch the hint she was throwing toward him, his body quickly moving up to meet even with hers.

Belle wrapped her arms loosely around Rumple's neck, pulling him in for a rough kiss. She grunted as she tasted herself on his lips, noting the musky taste from her mixed with his usual taste of spices. Lazily she pulled back, looking his face over.

"Inside me. Now." she said.

A smirk appeared on his face, causing Belle's body to begin to react again. She could already feel wetness pooling between her thighs again from the sight if that smirk.

"Do you have a condom?" she said, her words coming out in breaths.

With the snap of his fingers, a foiled square appeared between Rumple's fingers. Breathless, she watched him, pure lust taking root in her, as he unwrapped the contraceptive from its aqua packaging. She chewed on her lip while Rumple pulled the condom over his length.

When he looked up at her, Belle wasn't able to contain herself any longer. The brunette practically jumped the other, pinning him beneath her weight.

"Eager aren't we, little dancer."

"Shut up." she said, covering his lips with hers.

Belle rotated her hips slowly, instantly feeling Rumple's hands gravitate to her sides. The smaller shivered in response, moving her lower body closer to where she wanted to be. A gasp escaped her body when his full length brushed past her opening.

She pulled away from the other's lips then, shifting her attention to lining herself up with Rumple's hips. The brunette sank down onto the other's hard cock, both releasing a pleasurable sigh when she was completely full.

Belle took in the sight of Rumple below her. His face was still a mixture of love and that of a feral animal. She rocked her hips slightly, placing her hands on Rumple's shoulders for leverage, earning her a grunt from her lover. Slow, shallow thrusts quickly developed into fast and rough ones as the two melded their bodies together.

Gasps and moans were all that could be heard in the dance studio, and all Belle could see was Rumple staring up at her. She felt one of his hands slip down to her hip to help keep her balanced, while the other moved between her legs. The moment his fingers squeezed on her bud, the building pressure rammed into her.

"So. Close." she breathed.

"Wait for me."

She nodded her head, quick gasps escaping the more pressure he applied onto her clit. Belle felt herself clenching around Rumple's cock the more she moved, knowing she was even closer to release now, hoping it would help pull him over the edge with her.

The sound of their skin slapping together egged her on, moving faster to find more friction. Her body stilled as the tightness in her stomach released, pulling her down into ecstasy, her core pulsating around Rumple's cock. She figured it was enough to pull him over the edge with her as well because she felt himself spilling into her body.

Belle lazily pulled herself off of Rumple when he finished, crawling up next to him. The brunette smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his sweat slicked body.

"My sweet, little dancer."

"You know, if you clear out the room with the piano back at the house I could dance more often."

She saw him smirk at that, knowing he was deeply considering the idea. Belle leaned up and pecked him on the cheek, starting a trail of kisses down to his lips slowly.

"If you say no, I can think of ways to make it happen."

"I'm sure you could. Though you know I have no power to say no to you."

Belle smiled, knowing he was right. She placed her lips over his, as if she was sealing the deal with him.


End file.
